


The Stilinski Method for training Sentinels

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Guide Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sentinel Derek Hale, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: Derek Hale is sent to the Sentinel Center to learn how to control his senses.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 91





	The Stilinski Method for training Sentinels

Stiles Stilinski, having presented as Guide in high school, after graduation goes to work for the government to help out-of-whack Sentinels get out of zones and just learn control.

Derek Hale is a late bloomer. After the death of his first love and a terrible second girlfriend who tries to harm his family, he comes online after graduation, years after everyone else. So he's sent to the Sentinel Center to learn everything about being a Sentinel and how to control it, which most of his peers already know.

The process is really slow and painful. Derek can't do the simplest things Stiles tells him to do, he throws fits and there's a lot of shouting between the two. It ends with Stiles running out of the room and requesting Derek get another Guide because he gives up. Derek gets a new Guide, but he keeps being a nightmare, tormenting the unsuspecting Guide.

Then, what everyone calls a miracle, happens: in a month he changes, suddenly completely in control all the time, even when other Sentinels struggle. No one knows what happened but Derek is the poster child of calm, cool and collected.

No one knows, indeed, that Stiles started applying a different approach, even after Derek was appointed someone else. It's not government approved.

They set up a daily schedule. First it's  _ smell _ . Derek is on a chair, tied up, blindfolded, gagged, headphones blasting white noise into his ears. All he can do is smell the increasing arousal of Stiles, then something synthetic, a clear smell, then more of Stiles' arousal and then the salty scent of his cum. It doesn't take him long to put two and two together and realize that Stiles was fucking himself on his fingers.

The second day is for  _ hearing _ . Stiles sits him on that chair again, blindfold and gag on, and whispers in Derek's ears, the filthiest things he wants to do to him. Derek, without fail, is trashing on the chair in frustration by the end of every session, untouched and ignored.

The third day of the week is  _ sight _ . He is, once again, in that damn chair -- which Derek wants to shred to pieces by the weekend --, smelling, seeing and hearing Stiles. Wednesday is one of Derek's least favorite days. This is when Stiles jerks off in front of Derek. Or deepthroats a dildo. Or fucks himself on that dildo. Derek is close to crying every Wednesday, having to watch the show Stiles puts on but not being able to participate. 

Then comes  _ touch _ . He is tied and gagged, with a blindfold on, suspended so Stiles can walk around him and touch him everywhere. And Stiles  _ does  _ touch him all over. With his hands, his lips, a feather, rubbing his cock against Derek, grinding his ass against Derek's erection, flogging him, fucking his ass. Thursday might be even worse than Wednesday.

Then comes Friday, which feels like a relief. Derek is forced to his knees, hands tied so he can't touch but he can  _ taste _ . Stiles' fingers when he feeds his own cum to Derek, his cock when he facefucks the Sentinel, his ass when Stiles tips Derek over so he can ride Derek's face.

Stiles is very serious with his training regime, which means he only allows Derek to cum when he achieves full control of all five senses. Then on Sunday, the 28th day of this training, after successfully accomplishing 4 weeks of control of all senses, Stiles gives him the crash course, doing all five senses  _ in one session _ . Derek almost passes out from exhaustion, he's concentrating so hard, but it's worth it. He gets to cum and then cuddle  _ his Guide _ . 


End file.
